


The Best Christmas Present

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn gives Fred her Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Best Christmas Present  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Charles Gunn/Winifred Burkle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 483  
>  **Summary:** Gunn gives Fred her Christmas present.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'present' for the Festive Prompt Cards at nekid_spike

“What’s wrong, Charles?” She’d been watching him stare at the clock for the last half an hour and it was beginning to make her nervous.

Gunn didn’t take his eyes off of the clock to answer her. “Nothing.”

“Charles.”

A loud sigh echoed around the room before he turned to face her. “I know we haven’t been back together long and maybe this isn’t a good idea at the moment but this is something I’ve wanted to do for a very long time almost from the moment I met you. I mean maybe at the very beginning not so much but I do now and since it’s officially Christmas...” He glanced back at the clock to be sure. “I thought now would be the perfect time. Although maybe I could have waited for a better time but...” He paused at the look on Fred’s face. 

Fred’s eyes widened as butterflies began to rumble in her body. Usually she was the one so nervous all of her sentences were jumbled together. “What are you trying to say, Charles?”

With his heart in his throat and his pulse racing Gunn reached under the small Christmas tree sitting on the table and pulled out a brightly wrapped present and placed it in the palm of her hand. “Open it.”

For a brief moment he held his breath waiting for her reaction to what was inside the small black box.

Unable to take the suspense any longer Gunn knelt down on his knee the second Fred had unwrapped the box he’d given her. With trembling fingers he took the box from her and opened the lid. “Like I said. I know it’s probably to early for what this means and I will wait for however long it takes but I want you to be my girl again, Fred. I don’t want to ever go through losing you... not ever again.” He pulled the ring out of the box and waited for her to hold out her hand.

Tears filled Fred’s eyes as she stared at the ring held tight between Gunn’s fingers. It wasn’t a big ring, the diamonds weren’t huge but she thought it was the most perfect ring she had ever seen. Her voice trembled as she whispered, “Ask me.”

Gunn could feel the sweat beginning to bead on his skin. He quickly swallowed hard. “Will you marry me, someday?”

“Yes.” Her voice was husky with unshed tears.

A wave of relief washed over him as he slipped the ring on her finger. “Someday soon?” He couldn’t help but hope.

Fred flung herself at him and laughed out loud as he caught her in his arms and they tumbled to the floor. “As soon as you want.” She whispered just before his lips descended on hers. 

Joyful laughter bubbled in his chest as her warm lips caressed his. This was the best Christmas present... Ever.


End file.
